Meeting Him, Meeting Her
by Frying Pan Wielder
Summary: After noticing her son was unsocial, Chi-Chi decides to enroll Gohan in High School. Expecting it to be a totally boring experience, Gohan goes to school grudgingly. What he wasn't prepared for was the girl with the beautiful eyes, Videl. Basically love at first sight, can the two have the perfect relationship, or will family and friends get in the way? Read to find out! (Part AU)
1. Meeting Them

A/N: Heeeey everyone, this is my first story so please no flames! Constructive criticism is always welcome tho, so please review and stuffs :))

Disclaimer: Ummm...If I owned DBZ, Gohan would be the strongest forever, Trunks would be my husband and Vegeta would be having a montage with Bulma in the moonlight :))

"Speech",_ 'Thoughts'_, **_Different_ POV,** Flashback

_**GOHANS POV**_

Sighing, I looked up at the building standing in front of me. A large white circle with an orange star in the middle adorned the top of the front entrance. My eyes took a quick glance towards my pants pocket as I remembered the similar looking badge in there. I recalled Mother saying that I had to wear it, so I reluctantly took it out and with a disgusted sneer, pinned it on to my pants waistline. Sighing deeply again, I began the short trek to the door. I walked inside, and not before having a quick look at my surroundings, started strolling down the hallway to my left. I continued walking for about a minute, when I realised that I actually had no idea where I was going. I scanned the hall around me, seeing if there was anyone that I could possibly ask for directions. Seeing as there was no one, I turned around and began walking back to where I came from. I was nearly at the front entrance again, when suddenly, a massive amount of people came bombarding down the hallway. I groaned inwardly.

_'So much for being early'._

I attempted to walk through the crowd, occasionally being shoved to the side and sworn at. Their shoves didn't really affect me, but I glared at them anyway. It always shuts them up. Finally, just as I thought everyone was gone, I felt someone bump into me, so I swivelled around just in time to catch the falling girl with the beautiful eyes.

_**VIDELS POV**_

Sprinting down the hallway, I was in such deep thought that I didn't notice the person in front of me. I had just come back from another robbery, and I was set on making it to class on time today. Not concentrating on what was before me; I suddenly hit a brick wall hard, and began falling to the ground. I tensed my muscles getting ready for the impact of the hard ground, but what I wasn't prepared for was the strong pair of arms that wrapped themselves around my waist, and sat me upright. Blinking, I slowly turned my head upwards, and I was met with the handsomest face I had ever seen. My eyes met his, and suddenly, I couldn't look away. I don't know how long we were like that, but suddenly, his hands left my waist, and he looked down at his shoes, crimson shading his face. I nearly grinned at the adorable sight, but shook my head remembering my father's number one rule.

'Videl, you can only date a boy if he's stronger than me! BAHAHAHAH, but we all know that's impossible, I'M THE WORLD CHAMPION!'

I was jolted out of the memory by a beautiful deep voice speaking to me.

"Hey, you better watch out next time, you might hurt yourself"

I blushed at the concern in his voice, but as soon as I realised what I was doing, I quickly stopped and replied, "I'm so sorry, I should've been paying more attention, I was trying to get to class…" I trailed off as his eyes widened in remembrance._ 'Oh no… He better not recognise me as Videl Satan, I want him to know me as Videl…just Videl.'_

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, do you know where the front office is by any chance?" he asked, with absolutely no recognition in his voice.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding.

_**GOHANS POV:**_

As soon as she mentioned school, I suddenly remembered why at the front entrance in the first place. My eyes widened as I realised I was probably much too late for class now. As I did, I noticed her bite her bottom lip with worry, but I decided I'd worry about that later.

"Oh shit! I'm sorry; do you know where the front office is by any chance?" I asked in a panicky tone of voice. She let out a sigh of relief with that, but I couldn't worry about that now. Plus, I know if I looked at her for too long, I wouldn't be able to take my eyes off her.

She hesitated a little, but then a small smile spread upon her face, and she answered back with the mesmerizing voice I'd heard only once before.

"Yeah, would you like me to show you there? It's on the way to my class anyway"

"Oh, yes please. By the way, my name's Gohan Son. It's a pleasure to meet you" I replied, not forgetting the manners my Mother drilled into my brain long ago.

"I'm Videl. It's nice to meet you too. Anyway, the reception is this way, follow me", and with that she span around and set off.

I followed after her about a step behind, and we walked there in a comfortable silence. I'd never met a girl quite like her before. She was beautiful, kind, and a strong ki too. I could sense she was the strongest in the building other than myself and I was quite surprised. After about 2 minutes of walking we finally reached the front desk, and I told her she could go if she wanted, however she stayed, offering to show me to my class. I strolled up to the lady behind the desk and politely asked for my schedule, because I was new. She smiled at me, and looked back down to her computer, whilst asking what my name was.

"Gohan. Gohan Son."

She then told me to wait for a second, and after about 30 seconds, I was handed my schedule and told I could leave. I thanked the woman and made my way back towards Videl.

_**VIDELS POV**_

I heard him say to the receptionist that he was new, so I guess that's why I've never seen him around before. He told me I could go off to my class once we got here, but I decided to stay. After all, he probably doesn't know where his classroom is; and, the more time I get to spend with him the better. I really don't know what has gotten into me, but I just felt as if he was important in some way, so I decided to accept my feelings inside my head. It's another minute or so until he received his schedule, but when he did, he walked right back over to me a large half smile etched on his face.

"All done, now, can you please show me to class 374?" he asks just he stops in front of me.

I smile back, silently celebrating in my head, "Sure, that's my class anyway."

With that, we both set off down the corridor once before, with a smile on both our faces. We walk in comfortable silence for a few minutes, when I decide to break the silence with some friendly conversation.

"Hey, so um, when I crashed into you, why did it hurt so much? I'm pretty sure humans aren't meant to feel like brick walls."

He lets out a soft snort, "If you knew how ironic that was…heh…anyway, yeah, it's probably just my clothes, you know?" he replies.

It's only then, that I really look over what he's wearing. Khaki pants with a leather belt, white converse and a loose white t-shirt. Overall, he looked pretty cool and easy-going, but…

"How does what you're wearing make you feel like a brick wall? You're just wearing normal clothes!" I question suspiciously.

He lets out a deep chuckle that makes my heart melt at the sound. "Hey, everyone has their mysteries; I'll leave yours if you leave mine. Deal?"

I sigh in surrender, but then I remember something. "I haven't any mysteries thus far, what could you possibly hold against me?" I ask with a smirk on my face.

He copies my facial expression and replies; "You never told me your last name, I find that a little…mysterious. I bet I could ask any student and they would gladly tell me. But, then again, the deal's still up. What do you say?"

I groan as I remember introducing myself. "Ugh fine! But I'll figure it out someday, I bet ya!" I reply with full determination. Suddenly, I realise he isn't even paying attention to what I'm saying, and I glare up at him. He gives me a sheepish smile and says,

"Isn't this our classroom?"

I stand there and slowly turn my head to the door in front of us, only then noticing he's exactly right.

A/N: SOOOOOOOO, how was it? Please rate, review, whatever you do! Heyy that rhymed :) Anyway yehhhh, if reviews are good I'll keep going with the story and I'm always up for suggestions, so thankyou :))

3 Madeleine


	2. Meeting Class

A/N: Heeeey everyone, I got the second chapter up! Thanks so much for people who read it and reviews last time! Once again constructive criticism is always welcome, and enjoyy!

Disclaimer: Ummm...If I owned DBZ, Gohan would be bad ass, people would kiss, and Goten would dance with lizards on the rainbow :))) Enjooyyyy!

"Speech",_ 'Thoughts'_, **_Different_ POV,** Flashback

_**GOHANS POV**_

I let out a small laugh as her cheeks begin to grow pink. She's feisty, that's for sure, and she doesn't like to be proved wrong. I let out a small cough, and when she looks up to me, I nod my head towards the door.

"Are we gonna go in now? There's no use standing outside the door."

Her face becomes more even more crimson as she stutters, "O-oh…Yeah, um, let's go in!" she replied, stepping up to the door and knocking rather fiercely. A few seconds later the door opens and a balding man is seen through the doorway.

"Videl, how nice of you to finally join us. May I ask what took so long?" the man, which I presumed was the teacher, questioned sarcastically with an eyebrow raised.

"I'm very sorry sir, but there was a robbery, and when I got here the new kid, Gohan needed to be shown to his classroom." She replied, sounding very sincere.

"Oh…well, in that case, come on in, and I'll introduce Mr Son to the class" the teacher stated, his cheeks flushing with embarrassment.

With that, Videl walked in, and the teacher motioned me to wait a second, before following after her. From outside the classroom, I could hear the man saying that there was a new student, who received perfect scores on his entrance exams. I inwardly groaned, 'He's making me sound like a total nerd.' The teacher looked over to me, and gestured for me to enter the room. I shoved my hands in my pockets, and slowly strolled in, stopping when I reached the place beside the teacher. He looked expectantly at me, so I figured I had to introduce myself.

"Uhh...Hey, my name is Gohan, I like to read, sing and I do martial arts." I stated, figuring that was all they needed to know.

It was silent for a second, and then suddenly the class broke out in whispers, unaware that I could hear most of what they were saying with my over sensitive ears. 'OMG what a cutie!', 'Reckon he could serenade me?' and 'He doesn't really look like a nerd…' were just some of things I could hear, and I could feel my neck heating up slowly. I'd never really had this much attention before, and it was kind of overwhelming. I glanced around the room briefly, my eyes stopping when I spotted Videl. I saw a girl beside her whisper something, but before I could even attempt to figure out what she had said, the teacher began speaking, knocking me out of my trance.

"Okay Mr Son, go find a spare seat, you've interrupted the class enough already" he reprimanded.

I silently smirked and began to walk up the stairs towards a spare seat; the one closest to Videl to be exact. I have to be honest with myself; I want to get to know her better. She just seems…different. Of course I wouldn't really know, seeing as she's the only girl my age I'd spoken too, but I have a gut feeling. And my gut is usually right, especially with food. It always tells me when I'm hungry, and what I feel like to eat. This can't be much different, right?

I reach my destination and plop myself down in the seat next to Videl's friend. I'm about to open my textbook to the given page, when all of a sudden, a very high pitch voice in my ear makes me wince.

"Hi! My name is Erasa, with an E! It's nice to meet you. The guy next to me is Sharpener, and the girl next to me is-"

"Videl" I say, completing her sentence for her.

"Oh, well yeah! How'd you know?! Wait, never mind, of course you know!" giggled Erasa, and I had to suppress a shudder at the mere tone of her voice.

"Uhhh…right. Anyway, nice to meet you too, I guess?" I reply, more so questioning myself if anything.

_**VIDELS POV**_

It came as a surprise when Gohan said he sang and did martial arts. I mean, wow; smart, musical and supposedly strong. I'm not crushing on him or anything, don't be stupid. He's just, different than all the other guys. Like, how many Videl's are there in this world? It's not like it's an overly popular name, yet he didn't make one bit of a fuss when I introduced myself. I'm so used to every guy, and girl for that matter, bowing at my feet just because I'm the _"Savior's"_ daughter, it just feels really good to have one guy that doesn't care. I'm not even sure he knows who my dad is really, and even though I probably should be making a fuss about it, I don't. I want him to know me for me, not for my dad. Silently, I making a vow in my head to get to know him more, right before realizing he's being pestered by Erasa. I let out a sigh of frustration before interrupting her annoying introduction.

"Hey Gohan!" I spurt out, with a smile upon my face, before turning to my ditsy blonde friend. "Erasa, shouldn't you be taking notes right now? Remember what happened last time!" I remind her, with a fake but convincing scowl on my face. It does its purpose as her eyes widen and she quickly grabs a pen and begins scribbling in her notepad. I glance over to Gohan quickly, and silently chuckle as he lips "Thank you" over to me. I give him a small thumb's up, look back down to my book, and begin to follow my own advice by taking some notes.

It stayed like that basically the whole 2 periods, if you don't count the quick glances I often made over to him. Every I did look over he was kind of just sitting there, doing nothing. I thought of reminding him to take notes too, but I quickly discard that thought as I remember what Mr Goose said at the beginning of the lesson about his exam scores. At one point I swear I felt his eyes on me, but as I looked towards him, he was still just sitting there, staring at his book. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, the bell went for lunch and everyone stormed out of the classroom like a pack of wolves. I stroll over to my locker and shove my books in fiercely, not really paying attention to what I'm doing. Before I know it, I'm holding my lunch in my hands and walking over to the oak tree that Gohan is sitting beneath.

"Hi Gohan, mind if I sit with you? I don't feel like being flirted with by Sharpener today." I say, praying he allows me to.

He looks up slowly, and as he looks into my eyes, a wide grin spreads across his face, which I can't help but copy.

"Of course Videl, we haven't really spoken since this morning." He replied in that deep baritone voice of his.

I laugh softly and plop myself next to him, unwrapping the glad-wrap on my sandwich. We eat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, but as I notice his unusually large lunch, I can't help but ask,

"Um…did you eat breakfast? Or do you just like eating for 10 people?"

He swallows his food and pulls the most perfect toothy smile I have ever seen. Laughing, he replies,

"Both I guess, but feel free to eat some if you like. My mother is a brilliant cook."

I join in his laughter and soon we're both finishing his lunch and beginning to converse. He was right too, about his mother's cooking. It was the best food I have ever tasted. We spoke about his little brother, his mother, where he lived, and all the animals around it, but what caused my suspicions was the fact that he never mentioned his father. I had barely mentioned mine either of course, only stating he was over protective, but I still couldn't help but be curious. After all, I had a reason to stay secretive. I shook the feeling off however, reminding myself he had the right to keep secrets too, and enjoyed the rest of the brilliant lunch time, my smile only fading when the bell went to begin classes again.

With that, we picked up our lunch wrappers and took off, back towards the school building. Our strides were in perfect sync, and as we reached the entrance, I gave a sigh of content, feeling as if that was the best lunch I had ever had.

A/N: Sooo, how was this chapter? Better or worse than the last one? Please review and watch out for the next chapterrr! Thankss :))


	3. Meeting Projects

A/N: Heyy Guys! Finally got the third chapter up! Sorry about the long wait, but I had a ton of homework. Don't worry though, holidays start tomorrow and I'll probably be writing a whole heap! Anyway, enjoy this chapter and R&R!

Disclaimer: Heyy...I kind of don't own this, so if you want Akira Toriyama's work, you're looking in the wrong place! I think he's that way...(points in random direction)

Speech",_ 'Thoughts'_, **_Different_ POV,** Flashback

_**GOHANS POV**_

When Videl came and asked to eat with me, I couldn't help but allow a grin to spread across my face. As we talked and ate together, I was unable to prevent myself from staring into her eyes and laughing at all her jokes. It wasn't as if I was forcing myself to, I just become so captivated by her voice and the way her eyes sparkle when she smiles. When the bell went to go inside, I groaned inwardly, and cursed Dende for ruining the greatest part of the day so far. In fact, this was the best day I had, had in ages. I also noticed that Videl had stopped smiling when the bell went, and I wondered if she felt the same why I did. Remembering we had to get to class, I quickly forgot about those particular thoughts, and strode back to the building with Videl by my side.

Walking into the classroom once again, I decided this time I would sit next to Videl. Walking up the staircase and into our chosen row, I smoothly asked Videl if I could sit with her.

"Hey, Videl, do you mind if I sit next you this lesson, Erasa is a little…-"

"Annoying? I know. Of course you can sit beside me, Sharpener will have to sit elsewhere, but that's not much of a loss anyway." She replied, smirking at the distraught look on Sharpener's face.

"But Videl, how could you choose the nerd over me? I have a lot more to offer!" argued Sharpener, flexing his muscles in hope of persuading Videl.

"Eew, please don't. Plus, you have nothing to offer that Gohan doesn't, I'm not sure what makes you so special." shuddered Videl, determined to win this argument.

"What! You've got to be kidding me; I'm top 10 in the Satan Dojo! He's just…a weakling." cried Sharpener, in clear annoyance that Videl had compared him to Gohan.

"At least Gohan can actually count to ten" replied Videl with a sneer on her beautiful face.

Just as Sharpener was about to argue once more, the door opened, and the teacher walked in, making the class go silent. He cleared his throat, even though there was no need, and began to address the class.

"Students, as term has begun, it also commences the beginning of our monthly projects," groans were heard around the room, but the teacher quickly silenced them with a hasty glare.

"Anyway, like I said this begins our monthly projects, and so today, I will be assigning you to your first one."

"This month you shall do a presentation of your choice in front of the class for Satan Day, telling your side of the Cell Games and its aftermath. This will go towards 10% of your term report, so I expect you all to try your very hardest. You may start planning as you wish."

I suppress a groan at the mere thought of the Cell Games, and notice to my left that Videl looks pretty upset about it too. I go to ask her what's got her so upset, but decide against it as the teacher looks our way. I chew on the back of my pencil for a little bit, trying to decide what kind of presentation I am going to do and how much I should reveal. I sigh deeply and think about missing school on that day; the thought quickly leaves my head however, as I remember my Mother. She'd never let me have the day off on a day I wasn't sick, even if it was…I shudder. Satan Day. How could they name a day after that stupid idiot? I'm awakened from my thoughts when Videl nudges my side and jerks her head towards the teacher. I look over to where her head is pointing, and finally notice the teacher, Mr Goose I think, is glaring right at me. I raise my eyebrow at him, and without further ado, look down towards my notebook.

Finally, after a few more minutes of thinking, I decide that I'm going to write a song for my project. It's rather a good idea actually, if you ask me. I will be able to express my feelings through something I love and be different from everyone else at the same time. Sure, I could do a speech or a re-enactment or something, but if I have to do this project, I want to at least enjoy it. So without any more delay, I set pen on paper and began planning the outline of my song.

I don't know how long I'd been scribbling down notes, but before I knew it, someone was tapping me on the shoulder, causing me to finally look up. I was surprised to see that basically the whole class was gone except for Videl, Erasa, a reluctant Sharpener and myself.

"Is it the end of the day already?" I question, looking at all of them, my eyes staying on Videl a little longer than the others.

"Yeah, you must've really been into your project, we called your name 3 times!" chirped Erasa.

Before I could have the chance to apologize, I see Videl looking over my work. I go to pull her away by her arm, but before I could, she turns around looking at me with those beautiful wide eyes.

"Did you really write this?" she asks in shock, pointing at my drabble of lyrics, before continuing; "It's amazing! Like, I'm not even kidding…" she trails off.

My cheeks turn a tinged pink, as I look down at my shoes, suddenly finding them very interesting.

"Yeah, yeah we get it, now can I hurry up and go home, we're getting pizza tonight and I need to work my arms." Sharpener interrupted with a drone.

To my amusement, I caught Videl rolling her eyes, before sighing loudly and saying,

"Ugh, fine let's go. I can't deal with his whining any longer, he's likes a hopeless dog" complains Videl, causing me to snicker as Sharpener sends a glare at both of us.

I grabbed my books quickly, and caught up towards the others, as they walked outside of the classroom. We were about to leave the front entrance, when I suddenly remembered I still have my books in my arms.

"Hey guys! Um…I don't have a locker yet, and I need to put my books away, should I just choose a random one?" I ask sheepishly, yet still looking calm at the same time.

"Oh my effing God! Seriously dude?" yells an irritated Sharpener, but when I glare at him, he takes a step back, and looks away.

"Look, if you don't wanna be here, leave, and see if I care. I'm sorry you have the attention span of a chimpanzee, but I don't want to put up with your shit right now! Got it?" I chide, shooting him a hard look.

It seems to work, as he cowers down, and mumbles something incoherent about evil nerds and pizza. We stand there for a little longer, before Erasa states awkwardly that she's going to get going too. I give her a nod of acknowledgement while Videl gives a small wave, and with that, Erasa turns around and walks off, followed shortly by Sharpener. After they leave, I look at Videl apologetically, but all I get from her is a snort.

"What are you sorry for? Sharpener needed to be put down a notch. Plus, I was getting annoyed by him too." She says, a smirk working itself over her perfect features.

_'Wait, what? Did I just call Videl perfect? I mean, she's beautiful and…Oh snap out of it!'_ I quickly scold myself in my head.

I give a hearty chuckle and then ask politely," Are you going to home, or would you like to show me a free locker?"

She smiles at me, then replies, "Actually there's a spare locker across from mine, come on, follow me!" before turning around and stalking off back towards the building.

I blink in surprise a few times, before I realise that she's pretty far ahead, and jog up beside her. It feels like Déjà vu, walking next to her up the corridor again. The thought makes me smile, but it could be the fact that I actually am beside her that causes the grin. I'm so caught up in my thoughts, I don't realise we're at the locker before I bump straight into it.

"…"

"AHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh my God! I need to get that on tape." laughs Videl so hysterically I'm afraid she'll fall down.

An embarrassed scarlet appears on my cheeks and I decide it would now be a good time to examine my shoes. Her laughter slowly fades, and when all I can hear are a few hitched breaths, I slowly look up, only to meet her eyes staring straight into mine. As I look into her blue depths, I can't help but falling in to them, unable to look away. It felt like we were like that for a few hours, but as I notice we had gotten closer than we were before, I quickly jerked my head away, unsure of what to do in such a predicament. The awkward silence is finally broken by Videl giving a slight cough as I swallow the large lump in my throat.

"So…um, your locker, here it is…" she states awkwardly, and I suddenly feel a pang of guilt for making her feel that way.

"Yeah, thank you a heap, by the way, for staying" I reply, with a grin upon my face once more.

It seems to do its purpose, as she flashes a smile back at me leans against the lockers as I open mine. I shove all the books I don't need into it, before gently closing it again, as to make sure I don't break it.

"All done" I state cheerfully, watching Videl as pushes off the lockers and stands up straight.

She jerks her head to the left, motioning me to follow, right before taking off back towards the outside of the school. I shove my hands in my pockets before following right behind, taking more notice of my surroundings this time. When we reached the front yard of the building, Videl looked at me, with a sad kind of expression on her face.

"Hey, I better get going, I'll see you at school, okay?" she informs me, but not at all looking ready to leave.

I'm quiet for a few seconds, and right as Videl turns to leave with a scowl on her face at my silence, I shout, "WAIT!"

I have no idea why I said it, it just slipped out. Quickly, I contemplate something to say, and repeating what I did before, I let out something my brain didn't even process before hand.

"Want to go get some coffee with me? I mean we're already late home, why not get something to drink?"

She blinks a few times, before replying with an unsure tone of voice.

"Um…sure, why not?"

With that, a smile spread on both of our faces, before we set off down the street to the closest café.

A/N: Soooooo...how was this chapter? Good? Bad? You tell mee by reviewing! Constructive criticism only :))) Thank you and see ya in the next chappie!


	4. Meeting Coffee

**A/N: Heyy guys! Here's the fourth chapter :) I've been suffering a terrible disease known as writers block, so I'm sorry if this chapter doesn't meet your expectations. Anyway, please R&R and enjoy the chappie!**

Speech",_ 'Thoughts'_, **_Different_ POV,** Flashback

_**VIDELS POV**_

I admit it, I was completely pissed off when Gohan didn't say bye back. Just as I was about to turn around and storm off however, I hear him shout hastily,

"WAIT!"

I have no idea why he said it, but I turned around anyway, still looking at him with a glare upon my face. I waited a few seconds as he was contemplating something to say, before my eye started to twitch. Getting ready to shout at him in my now angry mood, I was unprepared for what he said next.

"Want to go get some coffee with me? I mean we're already late home, why not get something to drink?"

Blinking stupidly a few times, I suddenly realised what he was actually asking me. Was he…asking me on a date? I wouldn't mind of course, I mean I would but… Sighing, I quickly thought of a reply in my head, before answering. I wasn't completely sure of myself at the moment but I had no idea what there was to lose. Time in the gym punching away at some bag for hours? I don't think so.

"Um…sure, why not?"

After I said it, I knew it was the right thing to do, as a large grin spread on both our faces. I walked up to his side, and we began walking at a normal pace towards the nearest café. I'm pretty sure Gohan didn't know Satan City too much, so I suggested 'Hazel's '; considering the employees there all knew me, and wouldn't make a fuss about who I am. He agreed without complaint, and so we strolled in a comfortable silence towards the chosen destination. As we were walking I saw a few people staring at me, but I decided to ignore them, trying to abolish the thought of this particular scene being on a newspaper's front page. After about 10 minutes, we finally reached the café, and so together, we walked up to the door. Before I could open it myself however, Gohan swiftly moved in front of me, and opened the door, gesturing for me to go in first. I blushed at his politeness, wondering what had happened to the rest of the gentlemen in this world, before walking in with a small "Thanks".

He followed in after me, and I led him to a table at the back, so we were out of view. He pulled my chair out for me first, making me turn crimson once more, and I sat down softly, with a nod of gratitude. He took his seat, and when I looked at his face, I noticed he looked quite flushed himself.

"Heh, sorry, my Mother has made it impossible for me to forget my manners…" He said, scratching the back of his neck, with an impish grin on his face.

The sight nearly made me melt, but I quickly recomposed myself, not forgetting my Father.

"It's fine, don't worry. It just proves that you're a Momma's boy" I reply, with a slight smirk on my face. It does its purpose as his face turns even redder, and he avoids eye contact. Suddenly feeling guilty, I let out a small laugh, before saying with a sigh,

"I was only joking; it was very gentleman like, what you did. You don't find many guys like that anymore."

"Thanks, you're-"he begins, but is cut off as a waitress, Leila to be exact, walks up to us with a notepad and pen in her hands.

Both of our heads turn to her, only to see she has a large grin on her face. In my head I'm wondering what's got her so happy, but my silent question is soon answered.

"Oh my gosh, Videl! You and your boyfriend look so cute together!" she says, still grinning like a loony, in her high pitch voice.

This statement gets Gohan and I blushing like a tomato for what seems like the 20th time that day.

"Uuhh…W-Well, she's/he's not actually my g-girlfriend/b-boyfriend" we stutter together in perfect sync.

Leila just laughs it off, and looks down at her notepad, suddenly looking rather professional.

"Well, anyways, what can I get you two today? A cappuccino, a latte? You choose!" she asks, her eyes drifting between both of us.

"Um, I'll have an extra hot cappuccino with 1 sugar please, what about you Videl?" states Gohan, his eyes then drifting to me.

Suddenly feeling like something rather sweet, I take a few seconds to choose my beverage. "I'll have a mocha I think, please, with 1 and a half sugars as well thanks" I order, not quite positive where this sudden sweet tooth came from.

Gohan smirks at me as Leila writes down our orders. I give him a quick glare just before she looks back up again. I watch as he muffles a laugh at my cheek, but as I go to shout at him, Leila interrupts, not seeming to notice the silent argument we're having.

"Okay, that'll be $6.50, thanks" she says.

Just as I go to pull out my purse though, Gohan shakes his head, as he pulls his own wallet from his pocket. I watch him with wide eyes as he pulls out a 10 dollar note, casually handing it to the waitress. She informs us she'll be back with our coffee and change and just as she turns around to leave I swear I see her give a small wink in my direction. As she walks away my head whips around to Gohan.

"Why didn't you let me pay?!" I shout in a whisper to him.

"Because it's not polite to let the lady pay" he replies calmly.

"I am perfectly capable of paying for myself, you know!" I argue.

"I'm sure you are, but as am I" he responds.

"I-I…fine! But next time, I'm paying!" I say, giving up on winning this argument.

However, just as I think our little conversation is over with, he says something that makes me realise my mistake.

"Next time? I didn't know you liked me that much Videl." He remarked, a smirk appearing on his handsome features.

That's right; I'm not longer denying that Gohan is good looking, because I would be lying. In fact, he is one of the hottest guys I have ever met. If I could date him, I would, but my stupid father…I emerge from my deep thoughts as Gohan gives a slight cough. I quickly think of an excuse to his earlier comment as he stares at me, with that damn smirk still on his face.

"I just assumed you would invite me somewhere else another time, considering the way you've been staring at me, that's all" I state calmly, looking nonchalantly at my nails. In my head however I am silently smirking like a monkey who just conned 50 bananas from an alligator.

I have to hide my grin though as Gohan sputters, trying to come up with a worthy argument to my previous observation. He doesn't have to; however; as we spot Leila walking up to us once more.

She stops before us, and places a tray of two coffee's on the table between Gohan and I. She then turns to Gohan and says whilst giving him his change,

"Here's your change sir, enjoy your coffee you two!" before sauntering off, back towards the counter.

We take our respective beverages, and begin slowly sipping them from our cups. We stay like that for a while, enjoying the serenity of the moment. After a few moments however, I begin to break the silence, with light conversation.

"Hey so, your project looks great so far. How do you write lyrics like that? I mean, they're so deep" I ask, with genuine curiosity.

It doesn't seem to be the right thing to say however, as his fist clenches and his face tightens. I watch with wide eyes as he takes a few deep breaths and his fist slowly relaxes.

"Well, I mean, I just write my emotions on paper. Kind of like, where as you might take notes in class, I take notes of events and the emotions I feel in specific moments" he says slowly, as if recalling a long lost memory.

I watch him shake his head softly, and then he slowly looks up and glances into my eyes and I can't help but gasp. I stare back into his, and I can see so many emotions in his mysterious onyx orbs. Pain, loss, anger, emptiness, happiness, love, and warmth. My eyes are still locked with his, as I wonder how he can feel so much at once. And the more I keep looking into his black depths, the harder it is to look away. I feel myself slowly moving closer, but this time I don't worry about my Father; I just want to get to know the mysterious boy known as Son Gohan.

I barely notice the fact that his face is moving closer too, but just as our faces are about 10 centimetres apart, I feel a pressure on my abdomen. I ignore it for a moment, but suddenly, I feel a burning sensation on my stomach and yelp out in pain, my eyes finally separating from his. His eyes fill with concern, and before I notice what's happening, he is right by my side, checking if I am okay. Tears prick in my eyes, it stings so badly. I barely comprehend as he asks if he can see the wound, but I guess I must have nodded as he lifts up my shirt slightly. I hear him gasp, and suddenly, he's looking through his pockets for something yet unknown. Tears are still threatening to fall, but I try to ignore the pain.

'_I've been through worse'_ I keep chanting in my head.

Before long, Gohan's holding a small green bean near my mouth, telling me to open up. I comply shakily, gagging as the flavour of the bean overwhelms me. He whispers softly for me to chew and I do so slowly, trying my hardest not to spit it back out. I have no idea what he gave me, and for all I know, it could be poison, but I trust Gohan completely. Finally, I swallow the bean, and I gasp in shock as the pain begins going away quickly. In about 3 seconds, all the stinging and burning is gone, and the small tears in my eyes disappear as I wipe my eyes across my sleeve.

"Are you okay? I'm so sorry!" asks Gohan, with full concern in his voice.

I take a shaky breath before replying, "Yeah, thank you so much, what are you sorry for?"

"I don't know maybe if I hadn't moved closer…-"he begins, to making up reasons to blame himself.

"Hey, I was moving closer too, if anything it was my fault! Oh no…now I've wasted your money" I interrupt.

"No, it's fine, how about we just go home?" he suggests, looking rather tired all of a sudden.

I agree with a nod of my head and we walk out of the café side by side, me with a rather larger coffee stain on my shirt.

"Hey, do you want me to walk you home-"

"No! I mean, no, I live really close to here anyways…" I state quickly, making up an excuse to hide my identity.

"Oh, well, see you tomorrow then!" he states cheerfully, yet his eyes look rather disappointed.

I wave to him with a smile on my face; however I'm not as happy about leaving as I may look. We set off, and begin walking towards different destinations. Him to home, and me to hell.

**A/N: Okay, here's the 4th chapter! Tell me what you think please, and I'm up fr suggestions, as long as they are good and suit the story! Also, I have an important notice! I'm looking for someone to do the cover image for the story, so if anyone would like to do something and send it to me, I would be forever grateful and mention you on my story and page and stuffs! Anyway, cyaa! I'll see you in the next chapter :))**


	5. Meeting Mother

**A/N: HEEEYYY GUYSS! Oh my gosh, I am so sorry I haven't updated this story in forever! I could make up petty excuses about how I was busy and things, but I'm going to be honest. I lost interest in the story for a while and I could not be bothered writing anymore of it. But, not to worry, I worked up the courage to complete this chapter and sooo...ENJOY!**

"Speech", _'Thoughts', __**Different POV, **_Flashback

_**GOHANS POV**_

I should have been paying more attention to what was happening. One minute I'm looking into Videl's beautiful azure eyes, and then all of a sudden she's yelping out in pain. I didn't know what had happened for a second, until I saw the fallen coffee cup.

'_Damn, she must've knocked it over on herself'_ I thought to myself, suddenly beginning to panic.

I rushed over to her side with my super saiyan speed, unprepared for the tears that threatened to spill in her eyes. I asked her if I could check the damage, and she agreed, though I'm not too sure if she totally understood what I was asking. I couldn't dwell on that for the moment though, as I knew that she needed to be healed. I carefully lifted her shirt so her stomach was showing and let out a gasp as the damage of the burn was revealed. I let go of her shirt and hurriedly began looking through my pockets for the sensu bean I always kept. I knew I didn't really have to give her the whole one, but I couldn't bear seeing her in pain longer than she had to be. Finally I found it and held it before her mouth.

"Hey, you gotta open up" I whisper consolably, still holding the bean in front of her.

She opened up reluctantly and I gently slipped the bean onto her tongue. I see her grimace at the taste, and I can't but feel sorry for her. Although they do wonders with healing, they are actually the most disgusting tasting thing…ever!

'_Even worse than Bulma's cooking'_ I shudder.

I softly told her to chew it, and she began doing so slowly. I could tell that she was trying not to spit it out. Finally she swallowed it with a shudder and her eyes opened wide as her wound began to heal. She sniffs a little and wipes her eyes to get rid of the tears that previously pricked her eyes. I apologized for causing the accident, but she was more worried about wasting my money. I wanted to snort when she said that. I suggested we go home, because I was getting rather tired, and so we set off, out of the café. Being the kind gentleman I am, I offered to take her home, and I was a little upset when she declined profusely.

We both set off towards our homes anyways. Her to home, me to hell.

I walked quickly to the edge of the city, now starting to panic about the Frying Pan. As soon as I reached the outskirts, I hastily looked around me, before shooting up into the air and flying off towards Mount Paozu. As I was gliding through the air I let out whoops of joy, just enjoying the fresh air rushing through my hair. Ever since Dad died, flying had become a pass-time. The feeling of being free with no one to stop you, it was just amazing. After about 15 minutes, I finally reached the 439 area, and flew down to my house. As soon as my feet touched the ground an orange blur came rushing out the front door, and straight into my awaiting form. As soon as the form crashed into me, I fell onto the ground, acting as though the speed of the blur was too much for me to handle. Suddenly, the now revealed person stopped moving, and began laughing childishly with a very large grin on its face.

"HAHAHA! Gohan, I got you that time! Did ya see? Did ya see?!"

I let out a chuckle before ruffling the hair of the small boy in front of me.

"Yeah Goten, I sure did. Wow squirt you sure are getting strong!" I reply, a smile still upon my face.

Goten, my little brother was born soon after Dad died, and looks exactly like him. Same hair, eyes, and they both have that personality that brightens up anyone's day. As I complimented him, his chest puffed out with pride, but as soon as it came, it disappeared and he began speaking at an inhuman pace.

"GohanIcaughtalizardtodayandshewasreallyprettyandIaskedmommyifIcouldkeepherbutshesaidno!" he chirped, his innocent eyes growing sadder with each word a normal human would find incoherent.

"I bet she was pretty Goten, but Mother is right. If you keep her, she won't be in her natural environment anymore, and she might die." I inform him gently, watching as his eyes now widen in understanding.

"But I didn't want her to die Gohan! I promise!" He replies, his voice rising to a panicky level.

"I know that squirt don't worry, come on let's go inside, I bet Mother's mad at my late return."

"Aha okay! I sure am hungry anyways…" he trails off in reply, using his hand to wipe away the drool that had formed at the thought of food.

We walk the short distance to the front door, and I brace myself for the scolding I'm sure to receive. Goten pushes the door open and we both walk inside, one right after the other. My eyes quickly scan the area around me, and I let out a sigh of relief as I see that my Mother isn't in the room. My aura of calmness soon disappears however, as a loud voice from behind nearly bursts my eardrum.

"SON GOHAN! HOW DARE YOU COME HOME THIS LATE WITHOUT CONTACTING ME? DO YOU KNOW HOW WORRIED I WAS? YOU COULD'VE BEEN…GOD KNOWS WHAT!" She yells, her face growing angrier with every word.

I quickly think of an excuse to tell my Mother, knowing she wouldn't shut up if I said I was with a girl. However, I am soon forced to spill the truth as her trusty 'Frying Pan' suddenly appears in her hands.

"I'm sorry Mother, I went to get coffee with Videl and I lost track of time!" I say quickly, watching her face carefully for any change of emotion.

Her features suddenly turn brighter, and a knowing look appears in her eyes. I take a small step back and my hands start sweating slightly, as I fear what's to come next. A slight smirk appears on her lips as she begins to speak.

"Videl, Gohan? What a strange name for a...boy. I wonder…" she trails off, sparks suddenly appearing in her eyes as she says something I was not prepared for.

"I'M GETTING GRANDBABIES SOON!" she squeals with joy, suddenly skipping off to do god knows what.

I blink in confusion at the sudden change, but shrug it off before heading to my room.

As I walk into the small but cosy area, I let out a breath, relieved at the way my Mother had taken the small fact. I open my mouth wide to reveal a great yawn, before placing my school satchel down and taking out my monthly project thus far. All I have is a few drabbles of lyrics, so I take a pen from my desk and set to work, putting all my feelings and memories into what I am writing. I'm not quite sure how long I was brainstorming ideas, but after a while a delicious scent drifts to my nose, and I know that dinner is finally ready. I stand up quickly, and place the paper and pen in their respective places, before rushing down the hall to the large meal that awaits me.

I enter the dining room to see that Mother has calmed down a fair bit, so I give her a bright smile and ask how her day has been.

"It was a bit lonely without you today Gohan, but as long as you can meet new people, I guess that's all that matters." She replies.

"I had no-one to play with today Gohan! Will you be here tomorrow to play?" Goten asks innocently, looking up at me with his puppy dog eyes.

"Don't worry Goten, I'll be home earlier tomorrow so we can play after I come home from school, okay?" I reassure him, ruffling his hair just as Mother places the food on the table.

"Dig in boys!" she states, dusting her hands off on her apron and sitting down at the table herself.

As soon as she says those three words, Goten and I begin inhaling our faces with everything our hands can reach. Mother chuckles softly, and begins eating her own human portioned meal at a human paced speed. 4 minutes pass and I'm finished, rubbing my stomach in content with a large smile upon my face. Goten and I wait till Mother is finished her meal, before thanking her for the meal, and getting up to take our plates to the sink.

"Hey Mum, I think I'm going to head to bed early tonight, busy day" I say, yawning loudly straight afterwards.

"Sure honey, goodnight and sweet dreams" she replies from the kitchen, her hands buried in soapy water.

I give her a peck on the cheek goodnight and head over to my room, pulling my shirt off as I do so. Too tired to brush my teeth or change into pyjamas, I flop down onto my bed and wrap the blankets around me, snuggling into the warmth they provide. I close my eyes softly, and fall asleep almost instantly, dreaming of Videl's face and food.

**A/N: Soooo, how was it? The thing I really have trouble on with writing is the fact I always change tenses, but I'm working on it guys! Feel free to R/R and remember, constructive criticism is always welcome :) Thankyouuu!**


	6. Meeting Nobody

**A/N: HAIII GUYS! I'm back with another chapter for you guys, so don't worry! I haven't disappeared. This chappie is just in Videl's POV, just so u can have some insight to what goes on at home for her. The chapters after this one will probably start to get a little more exciting. Anyway, from now on I'll try and start to make my chapters a little longer and I'm also going to update at least once a week, Friday at the latest. Anyway…ENJOY!**

"Speech", _'Thoughts', __**Different POV, **_Flashback

_**VIDELS POV**_

As Gohan and I begin to walk out separate ways, I take my jet copter capsule out and prepare to throw it onto the ground. Finding a clear and spacious area, I press the button down and chuck the capsule in front of me, waiting for the 'POOF' that's bound to occur. When it does, I climb into the jet, start it up and begin slowly rising into the evening air. Grudgingly, I begin to fly towards Satan Mansion; my thoughts immediately drifting to Gohan as I think about his home in the mountains, and how peaceful it would be there. I sigh sadly.

'_What I would give to live in peace, without paparazzi and constant personal intrusion'_

I mean, don't get me wrong, I like my house. It's just; I've never really considered it home. Ever since I moved there with my father at age 11, it seemed far too big to be classed as a home, and I always used to get lost inside. The only thing I really have to get away from everything is my jet copter. Up high in the sky, it's as if no-one can reach me, and I'm finally free. I get to be my own person when I fly, unlike when I'm on the ground and always below my father; constantly living under his shadow.

I'm suddenly awoken from my depressing thoughts as I see a spark of gold flying off in the distance. Blinking my eyes a few times, to make sure I'm not seeing things, I'm shocked to see the spark is now only a speck in the distance. I shrug it off, convincing myself it's the trick of the light, before flying further below, down towards my house. Hopping out of my jet, I take one last breath of the warm, polluted city air before opening the door to the manor and walking inside. I look around the large living room, only to find that…no-one awaits my return home from school. I give an exasperated sigh before turning around dejectedly to trudge up the stairs. Reaching my large room I walk inside and close the door, giving a satisfied smirk as I hear it slam shut behind me. I walk further into the room, and flop down onto my king sized bed, relishing in the soft surface it provides. I lay there for a few more minutes, staring up at the roof, before I remember that I have homework. Reluctantly, I push myself up off the bed with a groan, and head over to my desk, grabbing a pen on the way over. Sitting down on the mahogany seat, I take out a notepad and flip to a blank page.

'_What I felt at the Cell Games huh…' _I think to myself with a sigh. I felt a lot of things to be honest. At first I was scared…scared of what would happen if I lost my father. At the time he meant everything to me, especially after Mother left us. It was just the two of us back then, in our 2 story, average city home. I used to, like most others in this biased world, believe my father was the strongest on Earth. But, then again, what 10 year old doesn't think their father is the strongest there is. As I watched the Cell Games however, and saw as my Father was ruthlessly owned by that green monster, my faith began to deteriorate, and slowly I began to realise that there were others on Earth who were just as strong, or even stronger than my Father. And even though I was upset when my eyes finally opened up to notice these things, it also gave me a new hope. A hope that one day, I could be just as strong as my father, and help those in need, just like him. But, somehow when my Father came home from the Cell Games, he revealed that he was the one to finish the monster off, and the other fighters were just phonies. I believed him of course. At that time, anyhow, but not anymore. Besides, who in their right mind would team up with such a ruthless being just so they could show off some fancy light tricks? So obviously, as I grew older, there were…signs. Signs that my father himself was a phony. It was here when I began to help with the police work, fighting crimes and solving mysteries. That, mostly was the thing I found strange. He never once offered to help me fight the criminals, even though he is the supposed hero here. Every day, he just sits on the couch, watching his own past tournament videos, or on occasion, he goes to press conferences. So let's just say this; although the Cell Games was a great time for my father and me with fame and fortune, it also changed my views on celebrity life and my Father in general. It also gave me more hope for my life, and a goal to be like the other fighters at the Cell Games.

So, with these thoughts still fresh in my mind, I take my blue pen out and begin scribbling down notes that will be useful for the project to come. As I write however, I can't stop the images of Gohan popping into my head, swarming my brain with different theories and fantasies. I shake my head quickly to rid myself of the disturbing…yet fascinating thoughts that plague my mind. Sure he's interesting, and sure he's probably got a ton of secrets to share, but that doesn't mean I ought to be daydreaming about it. I mean it's not like he's good looking or anything…I snort to myself at that thought. What a joke, I mean, with his face resembling a God, what's not to love? Especially his chiselled jaw and round lips…

'_NO! Bad Videl!' _I think, scorning myself mentally.

Suddenly, as though agreeing with my inner voice, I hear the front door open downstairs, and so I push myself up out of my chair to go have a look. I walk swiftly to the top of the staircase, and peek over the banister, adverting my eyes sadly as I see it's only Flueric, the mansion's chef. Thinking of nothing else to do, I head down the stairs, greeting him with a short nod of the head.

"What's for dinner tonight Flueric?" I ask him casually, making sure to not seem stuck up.

"Oh Miss Satan, a pleasure to see you this fine evening. Tonight we shall be having Cajun Seafood Pasta. I will send a message over to you when it is ready, which if all runs to schedule today, should be at approximately 7:15pm" he replies professionally, looking at the clock on the wall as he speaks.

"Okay thank you" I reply gratefully, heading over the private gym that was installed into our house. Walking over to the punching bags, which were personally _my_ favourite part of the gym, I began to punch the hell out of one, concentrating on the bag and the bag only. Soon later, there is sweat dripping down my now red face, and I begin to breathe more heavily, as air fills my lungs. I place my hands behind my head and start walking around the room to even my breathing out a little more, before heading back over to the same punching bag, repeating the process all over again. 20 minutes later, I'm panting much more heavily, and if you were to look to my right, you would be met with the sight of a broken punching bag and a mound of sand. I grab a towel of the rack and wipe all the sweat off my forehead before strolling over to the gym's fridge, to grab a nice cool bottle of spring water. Twisting the cap off of the bottle, I down most of its contents, pouring the rest over my head, sighing in content as it cools down my face. I then proceed to trek back to my room, to take a nice refreshing shower.

Stripping off my clothes, I take a small look at myself in the mirror. I have a flat stomach, good body, pretty face, but that doesn't satisfy me. I don't really care about my physical features, I just feel as though I need more in my life. More excitement, more…anything really. I pull my gold hair ties out of my hair, placing them delicately on the bathroom counter. I run the water, feeling it with my hand to make sure it's hot, before stepping inside, exhaling satisfyingly as the hot water pummels my back. Closing my eyes I think back on my day, my thoughts straight away taking me to the enigma that is Son Gohan. He is just so…mysterious, but I can't help but NOT hate him. He looks so innocent with his cute little face and the way he puts his hand behind his head when he's nervous. I know there's more to him however. I remember the way he yelled at Sharpener so easily before we went to his locker. You could class it as annoyance of course, but there's something just different about him. I open my eyes slowly, waking myself from my thoughts, and begin to wash myself with soap. I wash my hair with shampoo and conditioner, taking comfort in the scent it provides. After I'm finished washing my hair, I quickly shave my legs and underarms before hopping out of the shower, grabbing a towel off the rack as I do so. I turn the taps off and begin to dry my body and hair with a towel, making sure to soak up as much water as possible. Once I'm done, I wrap the towel around me tightly before opening the door that leads to my bedroom. Sauntering over to my dresser, I take out some night clothes before getting changed quickly, now ready to go eat dinner.

Yawning tiredly, despite the late shower, I barely notice the fact that my father isn't home for supper…again. It's no surprise really, but I can't help but feel sad that I barely get to see him. Shrugging it off nonchalantly, I sit down at the dining room table, ready to be served. A few minutes later, Flueric walks in with my meal, placing it in front of me before heading back off to the kitchens. I eat my meal mechanically, not really concentrating on what I'm actually consuming, my thoughts already having drifted off elsewhere. After I finish, I take my plate to the dishwasher, before heading up to my room to read for a little bit.

I know I may not look like the type of girl that likes to read, but to be honest; it is one of my pass times. I just love the stories that they hold, and the way that everything turns out good in the end. When I was younger, I used to always wish that I could become the characters in the books, but now I know that that isn't possible. I mean, what girl falls in love without any complications? And how do the people in the books always have the perfect family. I give a dejected sigh before pulling a book from the shelf, then lie on my bed, getting comfortable before flipping to my bookmarked page. A few minutes later I'm entranced into the book, my eyes zooming past each letter at a fast yet comprehending speed. Half an hour passes before my eyes begin droop, and I mark my page before closing my eyes, falling asleep before my head even hits the pillow.

**A/N: Woooo, how was the chapter guys? Feel free to R/R and I'll cya in the next chapter in which our main protagonists will be heading back for another day of school! Baiiii and don't do drugs kids!**


End file.
